Electrophotographic printing devices that form images in toner based on binary image data can produce horizontal streaks in the printed images referred to as “banding” that reduce image quality. A conventional technology for suppressing a decline in the quality of images printed by electrophotographic printing devices reduces textures generated in the printed images by first converting the image data representing the image to be printed into a number of levels that can be rendered on the printing device, and subsequently adding noise in the form of random numbers.